1. Field of the Invention
One aspect of the invention relates to a content player, and in particular, to a processing for selecting content data to play back.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a technology which selects music data to play back based on an operation from an input section, and also receives a control signal by a near field communication, for example, a control signal according to an Audio/Video Remote Control (AVRCP) profile of Bluetooth (Registered Trademark), and selects music data to play back based on the control signal. That is, the AVRCP profile defines control regarding selection of a music player, acquisition of a playlist for each selected music player, acquisition of music data information, playback of music data, and the like.
The playlist is a list of music data, and the music data in the playlist are sequentially played back or a designated music data from among the music data in the playlist is played back. The playlist has a tree structure in which a root folder is used as a root node (a top node), other folders are stored as child nodes of the root node, and one or a plurality of playlists are stored as child nodes of these folders. The playlists are leaf nodes and have no child node. Hereinafter, the folders and the playlists having a tree structure are referred to as a folder-structured playlist.
A playlist is acquired, for example, by selecting a folder and selecting one of playlists as child nodes of the folder (for example, see JP-A-2006-94414). When a new folder is selected, a folder which is a parent node or a child node of a currently selected folder is selected.
Hereinafter, the selected folder is referred to as a folder of a current location, and the selected playlist is referred to as a playlist of a current location. In other words, the current location means a selected node in the tree structure.
However, in the method disclosed in JP-A-2006-94414, when a playlist is acquired in the playlists and folders having a tree structure, there may be a problem in that it is not clear which node in the tree structure is the current location. More specifically, there may be a problem in that the current location when a playlist is acquired in the folder-structured playlist is not clear.